Don't Save Me
by Arikae
Summary: Takes place immediately after "Trust Metric". The team doesn't know how much Colby has lost because of his undercover work. Their absence during and after the hospital is doing more damage than they realise. Can they get to Colby in time before it's too late?


**Author's Note: This is another story which takes place immediately after Trust Metric. I really love that episode.**

 **Warnings: un-betaed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Finally, after four days in the hospital, the doctor cleared Colby Granger. The drugs ran its course after two days after arriving at the hospital but his doctor had kept him for another two days for observations.

Arriving home was a relief, but it was a relief short-lived. He knew the FBI had turned his condo over to find evidence of whom, in China, he was working for. Colby sighed. It wasn't that his place was a mess. It was empty. Aside from furniture, his home was cleared out. It wasn't a home. It was just…shelter. At the least until the FBI finally returned his belongings.

Shaking his head he threw his keys, wallet and phone onto the kitchen counter before heading to his bedroom. He was tired. The drugs left his body worn. The doctor told him that it'd be another day or two before he'd return to his usual health and fitness. After that he would need to be cleared for duty by the medical officer at the FBI, before he could return to the office…and hopefully the team.

Megan and Don visited him at the hospital once after he woke up to assure themselves that he was indeed alive and well, but he could tell that Don was still apprehensive about him. He said the right words; I understand… you had a job to do… You did it for your country… but his tones and expressions were still hesitant. He didn't quite believe what he was saying. Megan, on the other hand, was truly glad to see him and wanted him back. And then there was David…

David never visited or called. Don told him David saved his life; kept his heart going until the paramedics arrived, but clearly he had not forgiven him for keeping the truth from him for two years. Colby rubbed his face; the road ahead of him was going to be hard and long. The team needed time to digest what he'd been doing and he needed to earn their trust again.

 _Click_ if he survived that long.

Colby froze and looked down at his feet. He's a trained soldier. He knew what a landmine sounded like…and he had just stepped on one… in his own home. Either the FBI really hated him or someone else wanted him dead and didn't care if he took out his neighbours at the same time. His first thought was to call Don. He reached into his pocket and closed his eyes. He had already emptied his things onto the counter. Time for plan B… wait; someone should come to check on him…eventually.

* * *

David and Don gave chase when the suspect for their current ran out the back door of his house. This kid was fast. Don knew what David was thinking because he was thinking the same thing. Colby would've caught up to this guy already. Don turned down a small alleyway, knowing he could cut the perp off. He was right. One minute later he had the man on his back, groaning at having the wind knocked out when Don plowed into him. "That's for making me chase you!" Don flipped him over and cuffed his arms behind his back.

"You know running just makes you guilty, right?" David puffed, standing over the suspect. He frowned when the comment reminded him of something Colby said to a perp once; _thanks for running. Tells us that you're guilty._ He shook himself of the memory when Don started speaking.

"Jason Dobbs, you are under arrest for the murder of Clarise Singleton." He yanked Dobbs to his feet.

"I didn't kill anyone!"

"That's not what the murder weapon we found says."

"What? You can't search my car without a search warrant. I know my rights."

Don grinned, "Did you hear me say anything about his car, David?"

"I did not." David shook his head. "Doing our job for us, Mr Dobbs?"

* * *

FBI Headquarters

David wrote up his report on the case so that Don could close the file. Dobbs killed Clarise because she turned him down at a nightclub one night. Apparently, it was the last time he was to be rejected. David shook his head and signed the report. The things people kill for. There are worse things in life than being rejected. _Being lied to for two years, for example._ David mentally reprimanded himself after that thought sneaked in. For one, he hated finding himself thinking about Colby and two; he knew it was unfair of him to think that but he couldn't help himself. Suddenly, after two years, Colby was a stranger to him. Aside from being a triple agent, he knew _nothing_ about Colby.

Megan rolled her chair across the walkway to David's table. "Colby was released from hospital today." She said simply.

"Really?" David pretended to be reading over his report. He knew. He had called the hospital a couple of times to check on Colby's progress, unbeknownst to his team or Colby.

"Really. I was wondering if you'd be paying him a visit?"

"Why would I do that?" David asked, putting down his file and looking at her curiously. "Will you be?"

Megan winced, "I would but I already made plans with Larry."

"So why are you pushing me to?" David asked, a little annoyed.

Megan shrugged. "At least Don and I have visited him at the hospital."

David shook his head. "I don't visit a stranger at the hospital. Why would I visit him?"

Don, who was standing at the door of the break room, heard what David said. He sighed. It's going to take David a while to forgive Colby. He understood. He may not feel the betrayal as deeply as David but he understood. They all trusted Colby and now they didn't even know who he was.

"Megan." Don called out to her. He shook his head at her when she looked up, telling her to let it drop. She reluctantly moved away from her friend and colleague to finish off her own report. Don didn't know he would be regretting that harmless decision.

* * *

 **6 hours…**

Colby stood as still as a statue in his apartment. At first he thought about screaming out to a neighbour, but he realised the effort of screaming caused a change in pressure and that could mean the difference between boom! and no boom! He tried to think about what he would do if he was in Kandahar but any solution either involved someone else or him jumping as fast and far as he could. Neither was a solution. Depending on the range of this landmine, it could take out this entire building. He lived on the first floor, which meant there were residences above and below him as well as to either side. In the end, he came to only one chance of survival; someone had to visit him. Colby smirked at that. There was a chance but it was slim.

* * *

David was home and ready to turn in for the night. He looked at his phone, thinking about calling his ex-partner, but quickly squashed that idea. He didn't even know why the thought even reared its head. He didn't want to talk to Colby. He wasn't ready to face the man who lied to him for so long.

* * *

 **Eppes's residence.**

Don was having dinner with his brother and father. They talked about the case. A case that, strangely enough, didn't require Charlie's help. Something he was proud of. "Don't worry, Charlie. We still need you…just not this time." Don teased his brother.

"Yeah well, I can't be doing everything for you." Charlie returned.

Their father shook his head at his son's antics before changing the subject. "How is Agent Granger?"

Charlie wanted to know the answer as well. "Yeah, how is Colby? Shouldn't he be out of hospital?"

Don nodded, "Yeah, today." They waited for Don to elaborate but nothing else came out of his mouth.

"Have you spoken with him?" Charlie asked.

Don shook his head. "No. Why?"

Alan Eppes looked at his son, incredulously. "Why? Because he's your agent and he almost died!"

Don thought about that. "He's not my agent and I don't think he ever was." Don knew he was letting his pride talk. Charlie kept quiet. He saw what Don and his agents went through during the days after they arrested Colby. They drowned themselves in cases, keeping their minds so busy they couldn't think about Colby's betrayal.

Alan wasn't convinced that Colby betrayed them at all. "Oh…so all those cases he helped solve must have been fictional."

"Dad…" Don rolled his eyes at him.

"And all those criminals he helped put away were only characters in a movie."

Don was starting to get angry. "No, they weren't. I admit he did good on my team...a lot of good but the whole time he was doing that he was also reporting on us!"

"Yes, but unless you all had something to hide, my guess is everything he reported on was above aboard. And if they weren't…" Alan shrugged.

Don rolled his eyes again. "Of course they were."

"So what's the problem?"

Don sighed. _Yeah…what is the problem?_

* * *

 **24 hours…**

Colby could feel his energy fading. The only thing keeping him standing was the thought of the innocent lives he'd be taking with him. He'd been running through the likely suspect who would've done this and it came down to one, or one organisation. The Chinese Intelligence. It was obviously a very sophisticated job. It's not easy to hide a land mine in an apartment building and even harder to do it without anyone getting suspicious. The Chinese Intelligence had the means and the motive to do this. Colby had been feeding them bad information for two years. They were embarrassed and wanted revenge.

* * *

 **30 hours…**

Colby wondered how much longer he could last. He thought about the colleagues he's worked with for the past two years. Don was a great boss and friend. He gave his agents the freedom they needed to get the job done. Megan was beautiful inside and out. She was considerate and funny. Charlie scared him. The professor could pull out something from nothing. That left…

David…

David was his best friend and partner. It's true they didn't get along at first but what made them clash during their first couple of cases, complimented each other in the cases following. They could read each other and moved without having to communicate verbally. Separately, they were good agents but together; they were a great team.

On the freighter, when he thought he was going to die, Colby's greatest regret was not being able to tell his story. To not be able to tell his friends what he was really doing. Now, he worried he would die without the chance to earn their trust back.

The whole time he's been standing on the mine he's been telling himself that some will knock on that door soon. Someone would come and visit him. Someone from the team, but he was beginning to lose that hope. Who was he kidding? His team hadn't forgiven him and he knew it. They wouldn't come for him. Why would they? Why should they?

* * *

 **36 hours…**

Megan got off the phone and turned to Don, frowning. Don looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"That was Colby's physical trainer here at the FBI. He was suppose to come in for a physical this morning but didn't show." Even David turned in his seat when he heard that.

"That's not like Colby." Don picked up the phone and called Colby. "Straight to voicemail." He put the phone down a little harder than he had intended.

"Not like him to not turn on his phone either." Megan worried.

Don stood up. "I'm going to head over there." He paused at David's cubicle. "You coming?"

David hesitated before grabbing his jacket and following his boss. He may be angry with Colby but he had a feeling Colby was in trouble…big trouble.

* * *

 **Colby's Condo…**

Colby's shirt was soaked in sweat and he couldn't seem to focus on anything other then his aching body. "So you're not going to visit me at all, huh?" He mumbled to himself, not sure whom he was talking about. Maybe everyone he'd ever know. He knew everyone was angry with him but now he was angry as well. _To hell with all of them!_

thump thump thump

* * *

Don and David reached the apartment building where Colby's condo was. They stopped at the front desk. "Agent Sinclair." The man smiled at David. "I haven't seen you in a while. Have you come to visit Colby?" David nodded. "He's home. He hasn't been out for almost two days now." David and Don exchanged frowns. "I know because it's not like him. He usually goes for a jog every morning but I guess he needed his rest."

"Right." David nodded. "Thanks, Jeff." Don and David jogged up the steps to the first floor. They arrived at the front door and suddenly both of them hesitated. What if Colby was fine and they were just paranoid? Neither of them was ready to face Colby yet. They didn't know what they would say. Don lifted his hand and thumped on Colby's door when he realised they were being cowards.

* * *

It took every effort not to jump when the door thumped. His heart was beating a million miles an hour. He opened his mouth to call out but he hadn't used it in so long. "Help…" It came out as a croak.

"Colby!" Colby closed his eyes at the sound of Don's voice. "Come on, Colby, we know you're in there."

"Break the damn door down." Colby said louder. He couldn't risk talking much louder.

David frowned. Did he hear something?

Colby tried one more time. "Mexico!"

This time both Don and David heard it. "Crap." Drawing their guns, they stepped back and kicked open the door. At first they were confused. Colby was just standing there, facing the door to his bedroom. He didn't move to greet them and he didn't look to be in danger. "What the hell, Colby?" As Don moved closer, he noticed the sweat running down Colby's face and neck. In fact, he was almost soaked in it. "Colby?" He asked, putting his gun away and gesturing for David to do the same.

Colby closed his eyes. "Hey, Don. David. I'm standing on a landmine."

Don and David both froze. "What?"

Colby clenched his jaw and fisted his hands. "I've been standing here since I got home from the hospital so I would really appreciate it if you called the _freakin' bomb squad!"_

Immediately, Don got on the phone while letting David deal with Colby. David stepped up to Colby, a little nervous. "You'll be fine, Colby. The bomb squad will figure this out."

"Yeah?" Colby scoffed. "Have you stood in one place for 36 hours before?"

"Can't say I have." David answered, taking off his jacket. Just seeing Colby sweat made him feel hot.

Colby was too exhausted to worry about what he was saying. "You know, I thought someone would visit just a tad bit earlier. I mean…I know you all hate me but…" Colby smirked. "Wishful thinking I guess."

"We're here now and we'll get you out of this." David promised, annoying guilt creeping up his chest.

Don hung up the phone. "Bomb squad and LAPD are on the way."

"Yeah. Great. You've done your job. You can get out of here now." Colby groaned when pain ran up and down his entire body.

"We're not leaving you!" Don thought he was crazy.

"Why not?" Colby challenged him. "Clearly you didn't really care enough to call me. Check on me." He laughed knowing he sounded like a whiny kid. "I wouldn't be able to answer you anyway. Phone's on the counter."

Don started feeling guilty. He should've listened to his dad. He should've let Megan convince David to visit Colby. He looked at the other agent and saw the guilt there as well. "We wanted to."

Colby closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear how they thought about it but decided he wasn't worth the effort. He was losing sensation in his right leg. He didn't know how much longer he could stay there for. "You need to go and clear the building. I can't stand for much longer."

Don knew Colby was right. He should've started clearing the building as soon as Colby told them he was standing on a landmine. "David…"

"We can't leave him."

"You've been here all of five minutes and you think I can't handle this without you? You really think a lot of yourself, Agent Sinclair." Colby growled at him. "Go do your job."

David winced at the acid in Colby's voice. He knew he shouldn't take it personally. Colby was too strung out to keep his emotions in check. "Let's go, David." Don pulled him out the front door.

Colby tried to calm himself. He knew he was being unreasonable. He had no right to be angry with them, but there was no room for logic in his brain right now. He was in survival mode. All of his will power was focused on staying still.

He heard the sirens in the distance but he didn't feel relief. They couldn't beam him off this bomb. The bomb squad needed to determine the type of landmine he was standing on before they could figure out how to disarm it. Accessing it would be another problem. And even if they could, he wasn't sure how much longer he could stay still while they did it. It was still a long shot that he would get out of this one alive.

Footsteps at the door told him the bomb squad had arrived.

Don and David returned. LAPD arrived on scene and took over evacuating the building. Sergeant Miller was the lead on the case. Don filled him in while David walked back to Colby. "We're on the home stretch now, Colby."

Colby shook his head. "You forget I have more experience in these things than you do and I can tell you now; I can't wait for them to disarm this thing."

"What are you saying?" David feared the answer.

"I'm saying…I can't hold on much longer."

"Colby…"

"Get the bomb guy over here. I need to talk to him."

David frowned but turned and gestured for Sergeant Miller to come over. Don joined them. "What's wrong?"

"Agent Granger. I'm Sergeant Miller. We're…"

"Miller!" Colby was finding it harder to control his breathing. "I've been on this mine for 36 hours. I can't wait for you to disarm it."

Miller nodded, understanding what Colby was telling him. "My guys are under you right now, using an x-ray to determine what bomb this is. If it doesn't have too much fire power we may be able to let it detonate it safely."

"With Colby on it!" David yelled. "No way!"

Miller put his hand out to calm him down. "No. We'll build a safe area with sandbags. Agent Granger will be safe within the wall of the bags." He was interrupted by the sound of his radio. "Excuse me." He moved aside to speak to his man.

Don exchanged worried looks with David. "Colby, how are you holding up?" Colby laughed, he couldn't help it. Everything has been so screwed up for so long and now it was going to end in one big bang. He would've laughed harder but he didn't want to set the landmine off. Don worried about the agent. "Colby?"

"Hey guys." Colby wanted to giggle. "This is a really good time to get anything off your chest." Another short laugh burst out of him. "I'm going to be dead anyway so…"

"Good news, Agents." Miller interrupted him, much to the relief of Don and David. They didn't like where that conversation was heading. "This mine doesn't have a large blast radius. It's designed purely to take out the person who triggers it."

"Yay for me." Colby grinned at them.

Don stared at him, worried about his friend's state of mind, before turning back to the sergeant. "So what's the plan?"

Men from the bomb squad rushed in and started moving furniture to the side of the room. Shelves were moved into the bedroom. Everything was cleared before Colby could complain about what they were doing. In a way, Colby was glad the FBI had cleared out his apartment. At least his belongings were safe. But then again, now he was going to die alone in an empty, lifeless place.

"Colby." David was in front of him with a protective vest. "Let's get this on you." Colby didn't think a vest was going to save his life, and even if it did, he would probably lose his legs. What's the point of living then? "Colby!" David spoke louder. Colby nodded. There was no point in arguing. He didn't hear the plan, too deep in his thoughts about leaving this world. He frowned when he saw David putting on an identical vest.

"What are you doing?" Colby asked, knowing he's not going to like the answer.

"You need to get over those sandbags as soon as you lift your leg." David explained. It scared him that Colby seemed so out of it.

Colby frowned at the men to his left, building a wall with bags of sand. He didn't even notice them doing it. Colby nodded. It was a simple plan. Jump over the wall and pray. He turned back to David. "Doesn't explain what you're doing."

"I'm staying with you." David said simply, fastening his own vest before helping with Colby's.

Colby was outraged to say the least. "NO WAY!"

David pointed to the protective wall built to the height of their waist. "Are you trying to tell me you have the strength to jump that?"

Colby smirked, "So Agent Sinclair's going to save my life again? Wow…you must really enjoy having this over me." David narrowed his eyes at him, confused at Colby's mood swings. "Just remember the last guy I owed ended up with a bullet in the back of his head." He was talking about Dwayne Carter. The man had a good heart but his life went off track and he dragged Colby along for the ride.

"I'm not doing this so you would owe me!" David finished strapping on Colby's vest. "I just want to save your life."

"Why?" Colby looked between Don and David. "Why save my life just so you can ignore me afterwards? Why save my life just to send me home to an empty house?!" He laughed, but there was no mirth there. "He spread his arms. Now, you're going to save my life and I'm not even going to have an empty house afterwards!" The pain in Colby's voice made it hard for David and Don to look him in the eyes. "Just get out of here. I don't need any one else trying to save me. You all think you're doing good but it never works out for me." Colby closed his eyes in defeat. "Some times I wonder if I was better off dying in that fire in Kandahar." The room went silent. Everybody heard it and had the same thought; this man wanted to die. Were they saving this man just to have him take his own life another day? "I didn't want the assignment. I didn't set out to be a spy. I just want to be an FBI field agent. For two years, I kept telling myself, everything would return to normal as soon as this is over. The team will understand that I did what I had to for my country; what I'm doing will save lives. I didn't know I was lying to myself until I returned to an empty house. Two years of memories in this place…gone." The men finished their job and emptied the room; feeling uncomfortable at listening to this man verbalise his pain.

"Colby…"

"I can do this myself." Colby interrupted David. "I don't think I can survive the fallout of being saved again. Get out of here. My legs are going to give out any minute now."

Sergeant Miller, the only one out of the bomb squad to stay, spoke up. "Agent Sinclair is right. You can't jump that wall on your own. Your legs won't obey you."

"So they don't obey. At least I'm the only person it takes out." Don couldn't stand the hopelessness in Colby's words. There was no fight left in him. Colby looked at Don, the lack of hope in his eyes mirroring those in his words. "Tell my mom and sister I love them and I'm sorry."

Don wanted to shake some sense into Colby but he couldn't and it was driving him mad! He settled for a verbal shake down instead. "Listen here, Colby Granger. You are not going to die! Yeah, owing someone really sucks for you but that's just too bad, because we saved your life on that freighter and we're doing it again today, whether you agree to the plan or not. Nobody here is going to let you die, you hear me?!"

The confusion on Colby's expression was killing them. He didn't understand why they were doing this for him. Don moved in front of Colby and gently took the man's head between his hand. He decided on another tactic. "Please let us save you one more time and we'll all deal with whatever comes next together. We won't leave you alone again."

Tears ran down Colby's cheeks at Don's words. "I can't do this again, Don. It's too much. Kirkland died because of it. Dwayne's dead because of it. I lost everything because of it. I joined the FBI to save lives. That's all I ever wanted to do."

Don nodded. "And you will keep doing that. Just let us get you out of this alive. Give us a chance to _really_ save you this time." Finally, Colby nodded. Don smiled and gave him a slight pat on the side of his head before letting him go. "Give me your vest." He ordered David.

"What?" David asked in disbelief. "I'm doing this."

Don shook his head and pulled David aside, speaking to him forcefully but softly so that Colby couldn't hear them. "I'm not leaving him after what I just promised. I'm going to be here for him after this, so unless you can say the same…give me your vest!" David hesitated. He did want to say that he would be there for him after all this but he couldn't. His head still needed time to process the last two years. He pulled off the vest and handed it to David.

Don took the vest, a little disappointed to know that, after seeing Colby in the state he was in, David still couldn't forgive him. "Go. I'll get Colby out alive." David nodded, about to leave when Colby called out to him.

"Hey David?" David turned to him. "You may think you don't know who I am but you're wrong. You're the only one who knows exactly who I am. I've kept the truth from you, but I've never lied about myself."

David closed his eyes at hearing the admission. He knew he should be saying something. This could be his last chance to clear the air with Granger but he couldn't get any words out. "Okay." He said before leaving. He didn't realise he was crying until he got out of the building. He didn't see Megan run up to him, guiding him to the cordoned off area.

Megan hugged the distraught man. "I heard what's happening. Colby will survive this. The land mine used doesn't have much force behind it. Don will get him out alive."

David wanted to tell her he wasn't crying because Colby could die, he was crying because he was a coward who couldn't even bring himself to say the words Colby needed to hear. David calmed himself and pulled back. They both looked up to the first floor balcony from across the road.

* * *

Inside, only Don and Colby were left. Don stepped up to Colby and put his arms under Colby's. Colby lifted his arms and rest his hands on Don's upper arms. "You ready to dance?" Don smiled when Colby let out a short laugh. "I'll admit I'm used to dancing with partners lighter than you but I'm sure I can swoop you off your feet as well."

Colby dipped his head, grinning. "Don, just do it. I can't feel my legs any more."

Don sobered at that. "Okay. On the count of three." Colby nodded. "1…" He took a breath. "2…" His arms tensed, ready to take Colby's weight. "3!"

David was right. There was no way Colby could've done this on his own. His body wouldn't obey him at all. He felt himself being lifted and thrown. He landed hard on his back, his head slamming against the rug on the floor, followed by something landing on top of him. That was all he knew before he blacked out.

Boom!

* * *

Don gave it everything he had and prayed it was enough. He threw Colby over the wall and immediately followed, landing hard on top of his friend. Instinctively, he pulled Colby's head to his chest, protecting as much of him as he could.

Boom!

* * *

On the streets outside the building Megan and David waited, along with the other residents, at a safe distance. Even though they knew it was coming the sound was still shocking.

Boom!

Glass from the glass doors on Colby's balcony shattered and showered the road below. Megan gripped David's arm, seeking as well as giving support. She was fighting her instinct to run upstairs and she knew David was too. They waited for the sergeant to re-establish communication with the agents inside.

"Agent Eppes, do you copy?" The wait for a reply was painstakingly long. The only sound coming from the radio was static. "Agent Eppes, please respond."

* * *

 **Inside…**

Don was trying to get his bearings. His ears were ringing. The dust was thick, making it hard to see and breathe. He coughed to try and clear his lungs then groaned as he pushed a couple of sand bags off him so he could get up. As the ringing started to fade another sound became clearer; static and a broken up voice. "….copy?" It dawned on Don what it was. The radio. "Agent Eppes, please respond." He knew he should answer it but something…someone else grabbed his attention.

Colby…

Don scrambled to his feet and knelt down beside his friend. Reaching down, he felt for the pulse near his jugular. He smiled when he felt it. It was too fast but at least it was there. He tapped the man's face. "Colby!" He slapped him a little harder when he didn't respond. "Wake up!" He jumped when another voice yelled at him.

"DON, ANSWER ME!" It came from the radio sitting on his hip and it wasn't the sergeant. It was David. Clearly he had snatched the radio from the sergeant's hand.

Don brought the radio to his mouth. "Yeah, I copy." He smiled when he heard the cheering from the street below. He looked down at Colby, who was still unconscious. "You hear that, Colby? You hear how many people want you to live. Don't let them down."

"How's Colby?" Don heard the tremor in David's voice.

"He's breathing but he's unresponsive. Get a medic up here ASAP."

This time the voice that answered him was the sergeant's. "The fire department are on their way up to assess the stability of the building." Sergeant Miller reported.

"I understand, just tell them to hurry up!" Don put down the radio and refocused on his friend. "Come on, Colb." He systematically checked Colby for any injuries that might explain the unresponsive state but the quick assessment came up with nothing. He prayed there were no internal injuries.

* * *

Downstairs, Megan waited while David moved in behind the paramedics. He couldn't stand around and do nothing. Megan spoke into the radio. "Don, talk to me. David's on his way up and the wait is killing me."

Don picked up the radio, pressing the button. "Sorry Megan. I wish I could tell you more, but Colby's still unconscious."

"Just keep talking to me. I need the distraction."

Don nodded, "Okay." He thought about what he wanted to talk about then asked. "Is this a secure channel, Megan?"

Megan turned to the sergeant who held up two fingers before turning back to his men. "Switch to channel two, Don."

Don did, then spoke. "You there, Megan?"

"Yeah."

"Am I wrong to be angry at Colby?" Don asked, unsure of what he should be feeling about the whole triple agent thing.

Megan sighed. "I've asked myself the same question."

"But you're not angry with him." Don reminded her.

"Don't be silly. Of course I was but Colby almost died. I can't _stay_ angry." Megan was more forgiving than anyone he's ever met.

Don sat down at Colby's head, looking down at him. "If I think about this logically, Colby did nothing wrong. He had an assignment and he completed it. Almost paid for it with his life." Megan didn't say anything. She just let Don talk it through. "I was angry at him for reporting on us, but my dad's right. We had nothing to hide so who cares? Right?" Again, Megan didn't answer. "He didn't do anything wrong, Megan. So why was I making him suffer?"

Finally, Megan spoke. "You didn't know he was suffering, Don. None of us did."

"He's a good agent and I want him on my team." Don decided. He smiled when a weight seemed to lift at those words. "We need him, Megan."

Megan smiled, "We do."

Colby groaned. As he slowly came to, the first thing he felt was a bad headache, then his body's aches and pain joined in. _What the hell?_

Don got onto his knees when Colby groaned. "Megan, I think he's waking up. Give me a second."

Megan held her breath as she waited.

Don placed a gentle hand on Colby's shoulder. "Hey, Colb. Can you hear me?" Slowly, Colby opened his eyes. Don smiled. "You gave us quite a scare there, buddy."

Colby just groaned at the light coming through the balcony and closed his eyes again. Don quickly moved to shield him from the light. "Open your eyes again." Colby did as he was told. "Better?" Colby swallowed, trying to find his voice, but that only caused him to cough. He groaned when the coughing aggravated his headache. "Take it easy." Don worried about the obvious headache the man had. "Paramedics are on their way." Don picked up the radio again; ready to complain about the fire departments pace when two men appeared at the door. "About time!" He got up and frowned when the men at the door stopped. "What are you…" He paused, taking in the damage done by the bomb. There was a hole between them and the front door. "Holy…" David was at the door now. He had pushed forward when nobody moved. Their eyes met. This was more damage than they had expected. "Damn it." He whispered.

"We'll get to you, sir." The fireman in the lead assured him. He banged his hammer against the floor. "The foundation is still sound and we have room to move around it. Just give us five minutes to ensure it's safe and then we'll get the help to you."

Don took a breath and nodded. "Thank you." He looked at David. "He's awake." Then swore when he looked down. "He was awake!" Don knelt back down, out of David's view. "Colby!" Don slapped his cheek. "Come on, Colb. Wake up." He smiled when Colby opened his eyes and glared at him. "Good. You must be okay if you can still give me attitude." Colby was about to close his eyes again, but Don wouldn't let him. "Stay with me!"

"I'm tired." Colby complained. "Haven't slept in a while."

Don nodded in sympathy. "I know…I know. Just hold a little longer." He picked up the radio. "There's someone here who would like to talk to you." He pressed the button. "Hey Megan. Colby needs someone to keep him awake."

Outside, Megan covered her mouth, stopping the cry that wanted to slip out. She didn't want Colby to hear how scared she was. Up until now she'd been keeping a cool demeanor but now that it was over the floodgates opened. "Colby?"

Colby smiled at the voice. "Megan?" God, he sounded so tired.

"You have to stop scaring us like this." Megan told him, unable to stop the sob that escaped her.

Colby frowned. "Are you crying?"

Megan took a breath before she spoke. "I'm just happy you're okay. Listen to me, Colby. You need to stay awake until the paramedics get to you, okay?"

"I'll try." Colby promised, his eyelids already growing too heavy. "Hey Megan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Don would let me come back to the team?" Don frowned. This wasn't good. Colby was talking like Don wasn't there.

"Colby?" Don said with alarm as Colby lost consciousness again. "Colby!" Don slapped his face. "Colby, wake up. Wake up!" He shot up and breathed a sigh of relief to see the paramedics making their way over to them with a stretcher. "Hurry, he's unconscious again."

"Don!" Two voices called out to him. One at the door and one on the radio. He slowly lifted the radio to his mouth and looked at David as he spoke. "He's going to be okay." He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or them. "He's just tired." He told them as he moved away for the two paramedics to work.

The medics checked his vitals and placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth before loading him onto the stretcher. Carefully, they retraced their steps. As soon as they made it to the safety of the door, they picked up their pace. David only managed a small squeeze of Colby's hand before he was out of sight. He turned back to Don. "Go!" Don told him. David didn't have to be told twice. Hell, he shouldn't have to be told once.

"There's another ambulance downstairs ready to check you out." The fireman told him.

Don nodded, allowing himself a little reprieve. He looked around the condo and recalled Colby's words. He returned home to an empty house and now he didn't even have that. _You won't be returning to this, Colby. I promise. You will not wake up to nothing._

* * *

 **The hospital...**

Exhaustion, dehydration and...swelling in the brain was the diagnosis. Colby had hit his head hard on the floor of his condo. Dr Willard said he couldn't assess the damage until the swelling in his brain reduced. Seeing Colby in a hospital bed was becoming all too familiar.

Don and David remained at Colby's beside, unwilling to move. Don sent Megan back to the office. He needed her to hold the fort for him and to get the ball rolling on some things. Don remembered the last words Colby had said; _do you think Don will let me come back to the team?_ He leaned forward and took Colby's hand, "I'm not _letting_ you back on the team. I _want_ you back on the team." He looked up at David on the other side of Colby's bed, trying to read his reaction. David nodded his acceptance. Not that it would've mattered. David was one of the reasons why he wasn't sure if Colby should be allowed back but he should've been thinking about Colby. Colby deserved whatever position he wanted and if a place on Don's team was what he wanted then that was what he's going to get.

Colby was feeling groggy. It seemed to be all he was feeling these days. He groaned as he opened his eyes. Looking around he recognised where he was. "Damn it." He cursed at being in the hospital again. He frowned when he heard laughter. Looking around he found Don grinning at him, and then turning to the other side, he saw David with the same grin. "What are you two so happy about?" He complained before gasping at the pain that sliced through his head.

"Hey, take it easy. You took a hard hit to the head." David gripped Colby's hand. It didn't go unnoticed that Colby returned it.

"Yeah, and to answer your question. We're happy you're awake and lucid." Don told him. "You've been in and out of consciousness for a day now. You had us worried."

Colby opened his eyes when the pain receded. "A day?"

"Yeah. Do you remember what happened?" Don asked him.

"um...there was a..." The splitting headache was making it hard for Colby to think and he was too tired to talk. He gave up. "I'll tell you later." He decided as he started drifting back to sleep.

"Hey!" David called, shocking Colby so badly he shot up in the bed. "Woah...woah..." David lowered his voice when he saw how panicked Colby was. "I'm sorry." He placed a gentle hand on Colby's shoulder, hoping to calm him. "Sorry."

Colby's tired eyes took in David's concerned expression before groaning as his body and head protested to the sudden movement. He leaned forward, cradling his aching head in his hands. "What do you want, David?"

Don winced at Colby's annoyed tone, knowing it only added to David's guilt. He was worried David was going to bolt. David was thinking about it but Colby has had enough of his absence. He deserved better. "I want to know you're okay. You've been unconscious for over a day. The doctor's couldn't tell us when or even if you would wake up. I didn't want you to fall asleep again." _In case you don't wake up again,_ David finished in his head.

Don smiled, proud that David didn't run. He gently took Colby by the shoulders and pushed him back against the pillow. "Lay back down and relax. Don't talk, just listen. Okay?" Colby pulled his hands away from his head and turned his eyes to Don. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Don or David had to say but they did save his life so he owed it to them to listen. Colby sighed, he really hated owing people. He nodded.

Don sat on the edge of the bed so that Colby could see his eyes when he spoke. "I know you feel like you've lost everything." Colby looked away, suddenly finding the edge of his blanket very interesting. He hated that he had revealed so much while standing on the land mine. He felt vulnerable now. "You haven't." He stopped fiddling at those words but he didn't look up, unsure of where Don was going with this. Don smiled sadly. Why should Colby believe him after the way he's been treated. "Your things are being couriered, overnight, from the DC office. They gave us trouble but you're a hero to this country and that has some weight." Colby looked up at him, hope slowly coming back to his eyes. This was what Don had Megan. It was time to give back to the man who had given so much. "By the time you get out of here, your belongings will be returned to you. As for your condo, I can't fix that as quickly," Don quickly continued before the small light in Colby's eyes went out. "But until it's repaired you can stay in my old room at Charlie's house." Colby was confused now. He wasn't sure he understood Don correctly. He opened his mouth but closed it when he realised he didn't know what to say.

"Colby Granger at a lost for words." David smiled, "That's a first."

Colby turned to him, unsure what to make of any of them. Waking up at the hospital after the event on the freighter, he found out he had lost his friends and the team. Returning home told him he had lost his belongings. Stepping on the landmine told he was losing his home. Now, waking up in the hospital, he finds that everything is being returned to him. Everything except…

"As for your position on my team…" Don knew what he was thinking. Being on the team meant a lot to Colby. "It'll be there for you when you're back on your feet."

All this information was almost overwhelming. A grip on his hand pulled his attention. Colby looked down at it and then at David. "I was wrong." David told him. It was his turn to return something Colby had lost. Colby hadn't even process everything Don told him and now there was more. "You're right. I do know you. You're my partner and best friend." And just like that, everything that was wrong in his life, was right again.

Colby closed his eyes as the weight of the past two years lifted from him. It felt so good, almost euphoric. He's never felt this good in a long time. He tried to open his eyes so he could tell his friends how grateful he was, but he was physically and mentally exhausted. "Rest, Colby." He heard David's voice and felt his hand on his shoulder. "Go to sleep and get better." That was Don. "We need you back." Colby did as he was told and let himself drift off.

David and Don sat back down in their respective chairs. They won't be leaving Colby alone again.

 **The End.**


End file.
